Sadako's encounter with the interweb
by Ayame-chan14
Summary: Sadako has not killed anyone in ages. Now, in 2014 she decides to climb outside to see why in the world no one watches her video anymore. As she stumbles upon two people, she finds out that she may have missed some very important details. Such as, they don't really know what videotapes are anymore. ( I know the summary sucks, but it's worth a try! rated T for cursing)
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is my first fanfic, bear with me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ringu. The other characters are my imagination though :).

Deep in the dark abandoned woods, there stood a well. A well that made squeaking noises, people said. A well that had been on tape. A tape which had almost travelled the world.

Sadako, or maybe, the creepy-tape girl, hadn't been out for years now. At first, some rest was nice, but being filled with hatred and revenge, she felt rather bored soon. Trying to figure out why nobody seemed to watch her awesome video wasn't really an option. Trying and asking people 'Hey, why aren't you watching my video, I need to kill something' seemed a bit odd. Inside the 'cursed well' floating in the water she looked up at the sky. Seeing the fireworks announcing a new year made her ask herself: 'What year is this?'

Luckily, the fireworks soon formed "**2014**." 'Oh, okay.' Then she realised it. IT HAS BEEN OVER 10 YEARS SINCE MY LAST KILL! She fired up, and started to climb. Finally reaching the top, feeling the cold wind, and it forcing her hair out of her face she saw the woods. Or at least, that's what she expected.

In front of her stood a huge building, probably an apartment building, and it was surrounded by smaller houses and a few shops. There was also, obviously, a main road right in the middle of it.

Looking at this surprise almost caught her breath, if Sadako had one, that is. Everything felt so overwhelming that she barely made it out of her well, without falling back in. Standing on a side-walk, not moving at all, Sadako noticed a guy walking towards her. The sights of a 'live' made her slip into darkness. As if it had its own life, her hair once again covered her face. Or as Sadako liked to call it, 'the big surprise.' She felt the hatred for this unknown male growing, and the urge to strike was huge, but she remained. As creepy and mysterious as can be, she witnessed the male slowly approaching her. Waiting for him to come closer, she noticed a tiny light in his hand. _Is he going to take me away from my well, to break the curse? _ Slight fear for this unknown light joined her rage. _He has to die. NOW!_ Slowly, and creepy, she tilted her head, and give her 'killing looks.' But this male choose to ignore it, as his light seemed more important. _Is it protecting him?_ The rage building up inside her made Sadako scream. And her scream made the male notice her, at last.

'Jeez, woman, calm down, it's just fireworks' the male spoke, not lifting his eyes away to look at her. _ The light is coming from that device in his hand, maybe I should destroy that too!_ 'Happy new year by the way.' He said to her. That paused Sadako. _ Did he just.._ Nobody ever spoke to her when she came for them, let alone wish her a 'happy new year.' A giant circle of firework light surrounded them, and she noticed that this guy was not Japanese, or Asian at all. Speaking of which, that's why his pronunciation made her head hurt. To be blunt, it sounded awful. 'Ah shit! The connection died! Stupid New Year's wishes' the guy spoke, more to his lighting device than to Sadako. _Connection? Are there more?!_ The guy had already turned his lighting device off, and walked away. _Oh no, you're not getting away now!_ Sadako chased him, but her speed did let her down a bit. She soon cached up with him, but he was a speedy guy, and she couldn't manage to jump in front of him, yet. 'Are you following me?' the guy asked. He stopped walking and suddenly turned around. Stopping Sadako abruptly, almost making her fall. _ So first you ignore me, and then you manage to strike me, oh you are getting it, boy._ Still having her hair in front of her eyes was a small saviour for the guy. And that saviour kind of saved his sorry ass, for now.

The guy finally noticed the ghostly encounter, and managed a 'holy shit!' in some foreign language. English maybe? The guy didn't sound scared, more, amazed. The way he spoke his following sentence made Sadako drop her jaw. 'Holy shit! You're real? Like, actually a real live ghost! Awesome. I've seen thousands of reports about you, online and everywhere. This is amazing. May I just say that I am an amazing fan of your work…No that's not the right thing to say..' He kept babbling on and on about how he 'knew' her. Sadako was just amazed by how fast he started speaking. Although it did not improve his Japanese speech. ' By the way, my name is Justin, and I'm here with my friend Iris. Wait, I'm going to call her right now, she'll never believe this' _ More people? _ 'Yeah, Iris, je gelooft nooit wie er hier tegenover me staat… Nee niet de president…Nee Naruto bestaat niet…Nee, Sadako, je weet wel van die video… Ja ik sta buiten vlakbij het hotel…Nee kom hierheen…Okee ja tot zo!' _ what language was that? __It sounded complicated…was he saying to this Iris to bring the weapons?_ Sadako waited for something to shoot her, or just hurt her. But this…Justin? He just stood there, staring at her in awe. Suddenly she heard a girls voice from behind the Justin. ' Owmaigodyouactuallyfoundher!' the girl said fast. She paused next to Justin, and looked at Sadako the same way he did. But she recovered fast, and started talking to her, in Japanese of course. 'Hi, my name is Iris, please don't try to pronounce that, it sound awful. My awkward friend here just told me you were the legendary Sadako?' _ Legendary? Just how long have I been an item?_

'She's not a talker,' Justin informed her. 'Oh sorry.'

_Well, this was unexpected. But I'm still going to kill them anyway._ Sadako looked up at the both of them, showing her 'killing looks' once again.

Nothing. They didn't even blink. _ Are those guys immortal or something?!_ Justin already managed to take a picture of it. 'I'm going to show this to my maths tutor when we get back' he said laughing. 'Oh, send it to me, I'm not found of my art teacher, actually' the Iris spoke, also laughing. _What in the world…_ Suddenly they both looked at me with a shocked expression on their face. _ Fucking finally! _ 'Dude, she just, like, tried to kill us, and we just took a picture…' Iris stated. They started laughing. True, the 'look' was a little less powerful when not fully in combination with the tape, but this was just ridiculous. 'Stop laughing!' Sadako screeched. 'You know, I first saw the movie when I was six, and I was really scared. When Justin booked a trip to this town with your well, I was a bit creeped out, actually. But, you are scarier on T.V. Sorry' Iris said, and looked ashamed. Justin looked from me, to Iris and back. 'You know, 'he said thinking, 'I don't think she knows what's going on in the world right now. 'Iris eyes widened a bit, and she realised the same. She grabbed Justin's arm, and pulled him away a bit. They started to discuss something, but Sadako couldn't really hear anything. Even if she could, the conversation was in that weird language.

They seemed to agree on something, and turned towards Sadako again. Justin began speaking: 'Well, since you're not really used to everything we have now, we have decided to guide you. As your eye didn't kill us, we can have you around.'  
'I don't need help,' Sadako replied.  
'Your curse starts with a tape right?' Iris asked. And Sadako nodded.  
'Well, the reason why nobody has seen you in years is because no one actually uses Videos anymore. You can't even buy them in stores anymore. Every movie is available online, so no more movie renting. You at least need to move to DVD.'  
_What the fuck is a DVD? When did all this happen?!_ 'DVD came in like, 2004? Since no reports about you came after that year,' Justin said. 'You know, it would be easier if you just put it online, like, on the internet?' Iris suggested. 'Internet?' Sadako asked. 'Oh, just an awesome place where you can view the beauty of the world from behind your desk at home.' Justin answered. Iris nodded to that. _ Damn you inter web, your secret powers beat me!_


	2. 2 The encounter with the outside

_First I'll start with the translation for this part:__ Yeah, Iris, je gelooft nooit wie er hier tegenover me staat… Nee niet de president…Nee Naruto bestaat niet…Nee, Sadako, je weet wel van die video… Ja ik sta buiten vlakbij het hotel…Nee kom hierheen…Okee ja tot zo!'  
__'Yeah, Iris, you'll never believe who I've got in front of me…No it's not the President… No, Naruto doesn't even exist... No, it's Sadako, you know from the video… Yes, I'm outside close to the hotel…  
No you should come to me… Okay, I'll see you in a bit.' Just for those who were curious :)._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ringu or Sadako, nor do I own her well. _

So, I've been with those two weird non-Asian people for 5 days. And I can whole heartedly say that I hate them. The girl, Iris, just stares at me like I'm the best thing that ever happened to her. The guy, Justin, comes up to me every now and then to tell me a fact about me. Most of them aren't even true!

And you know what the weirdest part is? They're the only ones I haven't been able to kill. _Maybe it's a European thing? Maybe it's that inter web thing protecting them?_ I don't know, and it's frustrating me. I must admit I have been able to kill a few people, at least.  
The second day they took me in, Iris thought it would be a good idea to show me my own neighbourhood. Obviously, she thought wrong. Showing me how my beautiful forest had changed over the years wasn't pleasing at all. I hate the way they tried to make my 'place of birth' into a tourist must-see. Just because I was famous for some reason doesn't allow you to build on my land. The hotel disgusts me the most, because it's too big, it's too out of place. _Maybe I should burn it down later?_  
Anyway, back to the tour.  
The shops were mostly aimed at the tourists, and I noticed that I was quite an item. So, curious, I asked Iris about it. 'What's the deal with all those Sadako- items?'  
'Well, you see, after they made the first movie, you became pretty popular…'  
'How can a killer become a "Kawaii phone hanger"? '  
'Don't tell me you haven't seen the first movie.'  
'Well, I didn't even know they had one in the first place!'  
'Well, it's a good thing Justin brought them; we'll watch them when we get home.'  
After having bought a cuddly toy made after me, we went to the grocery store. Most of the people seemed to think I was 'cosplaying' myself, so they would point at me all the time. Some people who were alone, ended up dead afterwards. _Stupid peasants. _

At the cashier Iris told me to handle it, because she forgot something. She often forgets stuff, stupid idiot. This morning she started screaming we had a bugler, just because she forgot she brought me home with her. _Another reason to kill her, but first I need to know how to defeat the inter web! _

Anyway.

I just normally gave the cashier the money, and tried to leave._ I may have been dead for quite some time, but I'm female, females never outlearn how to shop. _As I handed him the money, he just had to make the mistake to tell me I did a 'Pretty good Sadako, but wasn't she taller?' I may have accidentally killed him for that.

After Iris dragged me home, hoping I wouldn't kill someone along the way, she started screaming at Justin. 'Hey, asshole, this brilliant idea of yours just killed 10 people in half an hour. I hope you feel great enough to tell the local police about this 'awesome ghost' and how she just killed pretty much the population of this place!' She was angrily pointing at me, and staring intensively at Justin's bedroom door.

'Back in my day, there used to be an amazing forest, you know…'

'I don't give a shit about your freaking forest!'

'…'

_Stupid bitch! My forest was the most beautiful place on earth! How can she be so disrespectful about that?!_ As I tried killing her, shamefully without success, Justin marched in with the most ridiculous expression on his face. 'Girls! I think I know why Iris and I don't die when we see your…uhm… eye'  
That got my attention. 'Well, there's a movie made after you, and most of the people on earth have seen it. A lot of children have seen it as well, so I guess you could say we know what happens when you do that stare-thingy.' _What? _ Judging from Iris' confused expression, she didn't understand any of that as well. 'Let's just say we're not as afraid as we're supposed to be, and don't die of a heart attack.'  
_Hehehe, shit.  
_'But how do you explain the fact that that,' angrily pointing at me, 'Killed 10 people just now?' Iris asks. 'Maybe they were afraid, considering the fact you haven't been seen for years. They didn't really expect you to go grocery shopping, you know.' Justin answered smiling silly.  
_Surprise. _ 'So you won't just die, because you're not as afraid as you're supposed to be, and the ones that do, are?' I ask.

'That sums it up pretty much.' _Great. Seems like I have to deal a bit longer with these idiots than I longed for. But they can be useful on helping me defeat the inter web._


End file.
